Fifty Shades of Red
by hotelheart23
Summary: ON HIATUS. It's fourteen days until Valentine's Day. Is it enough for best friends of ten years to realize that they are meant for each other? Follow Ana (an anti-commitment girl) and Christian (a man who recently broke up with his girlfriend) as they venture into what their hearts scream for in the fourteen days. AU. A story dedicated to Valentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I am feeling kind of sentimental right now since Hospital Hearts is ending. I've actually had this idea for months already and it's the first time I am unleashing my imagination with this one. This one's actually very special as it is concise and short as it pays tribute to Valentine's Day. You guys, this is VERY different from Hospital Hearts.**

 **And guys? Welcome to the other side of me.**

 **FEBRUARY 1, 2017 – 8:01 PM**

"Come on, Ana. Just spit it out of your mouth. Tell me," that was the thirteenth "tell me" coming from Christian's mouth. As for me, I was pressing my back against the wall biting my nail as if it's a pencil and my teeth were the sharpeners.

Yes, I'm a part of a non-profit organization supporting single men and women to love themselves and feel complete without feeling bitterness towards those who are in a relationship, so it doesn't mean that I am a relationship-wrecker. The organization is called Freedom Fighters and it was actually nominated last year as one of the best Non-Profit Organizations by the sAna of New York.

"Ana, you're being unfair to me! You are my best friend, for God's sake! Just tell me what it is and I will take it calmly."

There's no way in hell that Christian's gonna take this calmly. He's never the type of guy who takes things lightly because he never takes things lightly. Once you take one good look at him, you'll realize how creased his eyebrows were and how heavy his eyes looked and they carried the weight of the whole universe. His naturally red lips would curl up into a frown and his veins would be visible on his neck.

Christian never jokes around. Christian is the super serious type.

"Tell me, Ana! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Okay, the "tell me's" have raised to seventeen times already so I guess I should tell him now.

"Corinne is cheating on you!"

"Corinne . . . my girlfriend?"

"Did you forget that you have a girlfriend?"

"No, of course not!" He seems defensive and of course, he hasn't forgotten that bitch's existence but it wouldn't be a surprise if Christian has forgotten about her, since all Christian cares about is his job.

Christian is a passionate reporter—rather, an anchorman. He has been promoted as the anchor of the weeknight news on national TV particularly on the Daily Headlines. Hee sure does look and sound good. With his suit and glasses on, he pretty much looke like Clark Kent. Without the glasses, he looked like Superman. (Well, duh.) He had grey eyes, red lips, square jaw, pale skin, muscular body and a slick copper hair. He pretty much was the typical handsome man you read in most romance novels or maybe he's more appealing than those fictional personas.

Anyway, let's stop discussing about how hot he is. Instead, let's talk about the heat projected by his career. He's a remarkable broadcast-journalist. He has reported about some bomb threats and even shot the entire report in the said-place of the bomb threat, he was in the exact spot where a strong hurricane was destroying the town, and he wrote some burns on different politicians. Once he reported about something and right behind him were two different military groups gunning themselves in a duel.

A lot of people wanted to sue him and his guts but he just smirked at them like a winner. Christian Grey won life, but he never won love.

Speaking of love, Christian looked completely devasAnad. He wass looking around his condominium unit, loosening the tie hanging from his neck and it doesn't help that his clothes are not that ironed well. He bit his lip and for ten years of being his best friend I already knew that he didn't take this news "calmly" like what he promised me.

"Answers to the WH questions please," so he wanted me to answer this like a journalist.

"What? A cheating scandal Who? Corinne and an unnamed hot guy Where? Across the French Restaurant downtown When? Just this morning at exactly 10:00 am. How? Well, it depends if you're asking how I saw her or how could she cheat on you."

"How can you be sure that it's Corinne?" His voice was anguished.

"Well, I saw her through my date's binoculars."

His whole demeanor changed. He instantly looked confused right at the moment. Of course, there was still the facial expression he shared for Corinne but it was almost replaced by the sheer questionable look he was showing to me.

"You had a date?" Of course, he would ask that.

"Yes, and don't ask me about it."

He raised his brow and folded his arms. His feet tapped on the wooden floor and that face? That face screams "You gotta explain this to me, young lady. I am your best friend who acts seventy but is really just twenty eight." Well, he had always been the most protective man to me since I never had a father figure in my life. It's not like his my father figure, trust me, I just saw his actions as a best friend who truly cares.

"Okay . . . so this is how it went:"

 **February 1, 2017 – 10:00 AM**

Was it wrong to think about killing your mother?

She just called me to inform that she was waiting for me since she wanted to catch up but what's this? Why was I having a date with a guy I knew nothing about? His name was Paul and Mom set me up on a date with him. He wore plaid shirt, khaki pants, brown leathered boots, and matching khaki vests. His cowboy hat and the binoculars hanging from his neck made it instantly known to me that his job was connected to animals.

Trust me, I'm an animal supporter but I just don't like this guy.

While he was chatting about alpacas, I was busy texting my mother.

 **Me: Mom, how can you do this to me? I don't know anything about this guy.**

 **Mom: That's why it's a date, remember?**

 **Me: This is getting out of hand! Don't ever do this to me!**

 **Mom: I won't stop until I hear wedding bells!**

 **Me: THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING BELLS!**

I was done texting her since she was so persistent about getting me a boyfriend so I focused my attention on the guy instead. He was still talking about some animals I have little backgrounds of and to be honest, I'd rather be having a meeting with the Freedom Fighters members right now. This just wasn't me. I don't do dates at all. How could Mom do this to me?

"You're intimidated by me, right?"

"Huh?" What's this guy talking about?

"Well, how can you be not intimidated? I have my own zoo and I spent a lot of years going over different countries just to hold press conferences about the preservation of wildlife. Aside from that, women chase me so yeah, you're intimidated, right?"

I stopped eating my croissant, "Excuse me? Why are we talking about this?"

"It's because you've been silent and girls go silent around me because they're intimidated," What the hell? Mom just set me up with a boastful man named Paul.

I tapped my fingers against the table and explained, "Paul, I am not intimidated. I graduated high school as a salutatorian and I was cum laude when I finished college majoring in creative writing. I have written for multiple newspapers and I have published three standalone books. I am currently a writer of a Sci-Fi TV show named "The Adventurer" and I own an organization supporting calamity victims and I am the vice president of the non-profit organization called Freedom Fighters.

I may be a girl but it doesn't mean I'm not a woman. So, no, Paul, I am not intimated."

He gulped. His eyes showed that he wasn't expecting it at all.

Taking a drink from my juice, I looked around and my eyes widened at the sight seen from the wide window. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed on top of my lungs, not caring that I grabbed everybody's attention. Was this true? Was this true? Was that really Corinne with some hot guy?

Paul's face met the pie when I pulled his binoculars without permission. I looked closer and it really was Corinne! She was getting cozy with some hot guy and she even kissed him on the lips in broad daylight! (Cheating women usually kiss a man since it's dark and it's a secret). Oh no! This must be unreal.

I ran as fast as I could near the window, dragging Paul who was obviously clueless about everything. I used the binoculars and it was really her!

I have to tell Christian!

 **February 1, 2017 – 8:06 PM**

"Was the guy cruel to you?" Christian was on protective mode once more.

"You're acting like I can't handle myself!"

"Well, you were with a stranger so I figured out that maybe he wasn't that good."

I rolled my eyes at that and simply folded my arms, "Why are we talking about me?"

I shouldn't have said that. He was back to being problematic again. He looked really hurt and his organized slick hair was ruined when his fingers raked through it. Poor Christian didn't know what to do. I bet he didn't expect this news right after a good night from work. I bet he expected a fancy dinner date with Corinne.

"I need to talk to her over the phone. Can you wait outside?"

Simply nodding, I paced back and forth outside his condo unit. I was marching then shaking my hands. I comforted myself by thinking that I really did the right thing and that Christian deserved to know that Corinne was cheating on him with a hot guy. While he was busy inside, I thought of the reasons why she cheated on him.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was in love with Christian before but he never saw me that way. It was in college and yeah, let's not talk about it. Past is past. Anyway, even though I don't have feelings for him anymore, I still thought of him as stoic but handsome, kind, hardworking, intelligent, ambitious, rational, hot-headed, and he's a lot of things.

One thing he lacks? Time. Love needs time.

I was getting bored so I pressed my ears against the door but I couldn't hear anything. There wasn't any word that I could grasp. Did they break up? Was I the reason? Oh my God! Have I ruined someone's life? I pressed my ears closer and before I knew it, the door opened and my back was on the floor.

Looking up, Christian smirked at me. He looked stressed but he managed to smile.

"You never know privacy, do you?"

I laughed weakly in response.

Then he sat down bringing his face closer and closer, nearer and nearer to mine. I wasn't able to close my eyes. I was completely shocked about his sudden actions. Christian looked at me sentimentally and I could've sworn there was regret on his face.

Why did I even expect him to kiss me or something?

He simply just said, "Get up, now?"

He took my hand and aided me in standing up.

 **A/N: This is more of a Rom-Com. I actually enjoy writing this one. Updates will be frequent but not every day. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! 46 followers already? Wow! You guys amaze me! Thank you so much for the support in the first chapter and to those who reviewed! You are all amazing! Now on to the next chapter.**

 **FEBRUARY 2, 2017 – 7:30 AM**

"We've officially broken up, Ana! How can such a girl proclaim her love for a man whom she just met for two weeks?! Ana, it was just two weeks and she already thinks that she's in love with him! According to scientific research, it takes months to fall in love. How can she be so sure? She's just infatuated!"

Christian and I have been jogging around the park for thirty minutes already and it was almost as if his stamina was endless. He's wearing a navy blue hoodie and his sweat was already visible. I was running out of breath and he seemed completely fine. He just looked like a person who would jog while talking about his ex-girlfriend the whole day. I've been rolling my eyes for countless times already since he's already told me the same words for countless times.

My hair was tied up into a tight ponytail and I was wearing my sports bra under my hoodie. I usually listen to Disney songs when I jog, but Christian tagged along and my routine changed.

He wasn't done, "How can she tell me that the guy is so much better than me? Is he an anchorman of a national TV news show?"

"When did you get this cocky, Christian Grey?" I already knew the answer to that. He's been cocky since the day we first met.

"Just last night, Anastasia Steele since my ex-girlfriend was so unapologetic."

As the two of us were doing our rounds in the jog, we passed by a couple sitting on a bench apparently making out as if they were in a private venue. The two of them seemed to be lost in their own world and when I turned to look at Christian, it was already too late. I could sense that his blood was boiling already.

While jogging, he screamed at the two of them, "YOU'RE STILL GONNA BREAK UP! NOTHING LASTS FOREVER!"

"Hey! Hey! Stop doing that!" I was the one who felt embarrassed for him. He just sounded so bitter and the couple just laughed at him. He was making a fool of himself.

"Why did you stop me?" Christian complained once we were far enough from the sight of those two PDA people.

"Why won't I stop you? That is the question," I was running out of breath after all this jog.

"I have to warn them since they're a few steps closer to breaking up and—"

"Let's just jog, okay?" And so we did . . . for awhile.

I took a moment to look at his physique and he was definitely fit. He's the kind of guy who'll make you realize that he works out, even when he's wearing a suit. He's definitely handsome but he just looked like he needed to sleep for a week. He was just too angry and it wasn't healthy for him anymore.

Uh . . . oh. Another couple passed by and this time it were two men with the other carrying one white rose and of course Christian's face turned sour. He looked like he just drank a liter of vinegar.

As we passed by them, Christian screamed, "He gave you roses, huh? Well, savor the moment since it's not gonna last! Nothing lasts forever and—"

"Christian, stop! Stop it, okay? It's not funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny!"

Our jog turned into walks and I wiped my sweat using my towel. He was doing the same too and after he had drunk water, I explained to him, "Will you please stop doing that to couples? If you were just a Freedom Fighter, I would've signed off your membership!"

"Well, I am not a member anyway so I can express whatever I want."

Then we saw an elderly couple who still held hands and this time I already saw Christian's face turn red and smoke coming out of his nose and ears. He looked furious and when he opened his mouth, I covered it with my mouth. I used my other hand to hold his arm and of course it was difficult but I managed to do it until the two of us were far from the elderly couple.

I uncovered his mouth and he looked calm now. I folded my arms and asked, "Will it make you better if you yell out your bitterness to them?"

He didn't answer. Knowing him, he's prideful.

I just rolled my eyes and when we almost walked, a man who's jogging whistled at me and did the catcall, "Yo Lady! Nice booty!"

"What the fuck?!" Christian transformed into his protective mode and he almost followed after the man and I swore that he was close to causing a scene but I stopped him by grabbing his arms.

One thing Christian forgot was that I could save myself. "HEY ASSHOLE!" I screamed and the guy turned his head, admitting that he's really an asshole.

I raised both my middle fingers and Christian joined me as well. The guy was too shocked that he bumped into a tree. Way to go, blind jogger!

Christian and I continued to walk when he expressed, "I hate it when they do that to you."

"Yeah but don't worry since I can save myself. I've never been a damsel in distress."

His mood suddenly shifted when he said, "Sometimes I wish you were."

I stopped on my tracks, completely confused. "What do you mean?"

He replied, "Nothing"

So I let it go.

We were back to talking about Corinne when Christian asked, "What do you think of her lover?"

"I think he's hot," I was blunt.

He raised his brow, "Really?"

"But you are hotter," I was more blunt. My cheeks reddened and I almost wanted to take back what I said but something was grasping my tongue.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that you're the hottest." I didn't have the time to take a look at him since he started to jog once more.

 **6 YEARS AGO – DECEMBER 9, 2011 – 9:23 AM**

We were in the last year of college at New York University and it was the winter semester. The school didn't care though; they still hosted a literary contest. There were ten different categories but I was only interested in one and it's the On the Spot Speech Making Contest since Christian was a contestant. Of course, I was the ever supportive best friend. Sometimes people would mistake me for his girlfriend but I immediately react strangely to that by denying it right away.

It was his turn to speak. He was contestant Number 11.

Christian read, "How superior are women?"

If I were the contestant, I'd have the winning answer to this but Christian was valedictorian when we graduated high school so he knew how to answer.

With his calmness and confidence, he was oozing with charisma. His speech didn't sound like it was made right at the moment:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the world has always followed the patriarchal system and women seemed to be nothing but figures objectified by society. Women were seen as inferior. But my fellow students? I think women have always been superior. For an instance, Helen of Troy lived in a time where women were belittled but she still was the reason why a thousand ships were sailed. Let's dig deeper: back to Adam and Eve. If Eve weren't superior, would Adam have taken the forbidden fruit? . . ."

He was already the winner to me.

Everyone gave him a standing ovation. Contestant Number 12 followed, taking off his headset and read the same question.

His answer was, "Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls!" Well at least he sounded oratorical.

The competition proceeded to be successful and the judges remained emotionless as I gazed at them. From the stage, Christian would give me a smile and I'd give it back to him with two thumbs up. I was just so proud of him. He was such a prodigy in public speaking. And to be honest? Each move he made, may it be negative or positive, my feelings still grow deep.

The time came to give each student a certificate of participation and then the winner was announced.

"The winner is Contestant Number 12!"

The whole auditorium was silent with nothing but the sound Christian ripping his certificate out of rage.

 **6 YEARS AGO – DECEMBER 9, 2011 – 1:13 PM**

I could not bear to see him so sad. He looked like the world just ended around him and it made me feel sick inside. We were inside the basketball gym with no one around, sitting on the bleachers. He looked like someone died. If I were him, I would've felt the same. He gave the best answer and the winner's answer was totally weird and unimpressive.

"I just can't believe it, Ana. How can this happen?"

"This happened because the judges are fans or Beyonce"

He smiled a little but he still had sad eyes. He was disappointed.

Then I realized that I will do whatever it takes to make him smile again. I gently nudged his leg again and again and when he looked up to me, I pressed both my index fingers on each corners of my lips. I encouraged him to smile but he just won't. There was still that sad look on his eyes.

"Lighten up, Christian!"

He just won't.

When he was looking at me again, I made silly faces (the ones you do to babies). I stretched my mouth and stuck my tongue out and my eyes were crossed but he still wouldn't smile. Christian was definitely so difficult to cheer up.

I turned silent when he was still not saying a word.

Then I thought of what my mother, Karla does whenever I'm sad!

I stood up in front of Christian and I felt like the whole gym was my stage. This was Mom's song from her favourite boy band and I know Christian didn't like songs like these but he must like the singing, right?

"Ana, what are you doing?" He looked weird out.

Then I started to sing with my naturally goat-like voice and my body danced like a worm, " _Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a heartache! Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a mistake! I never wanna hear you say: I want it that way!"_

He looked so shocked right now and he was red.

My tempo changed and my voice suddenly turned husky when I sang _, "You are my fire! My one desire!"_

And before I knew it, he was laughing like there's no tomorrow.

I was back to being okay.

 **PRESENT – FEBRUARY 2, 2017 – 7:17 PM**

"Hello Melon! Would you like to eat your dinner?"

I talked to my cat as if she was my baby and yes, she's my baby! Melon ate her dinner and I was relaxed as I went to the couch to watch some TV starring a famous handsome guy tonight. I grabbed my ice cream and I wore my matching pink sleeping attire. I flipped the channels while eating the ice cream and I immediately stopped on the news channel.

Yes, Christian's the guy whose handsome face graced the small screen.

And no, I don't have a crush on him. Ha-ha!

Watching news never felt this good though but as I watched him, he just looked really stressed out and his outfit didn't help at all. He wore a violet suit with a green shirt underneath. He wasn't the usual Christian Grey whose passion burned every single night of the reporting. My heart accelerated out of worry for my best friend. Something tells me that this wasn't just a normal episode.

The anchorwoman, Leila Williams said, "In Florida a kid can lick his elbows and skateboard without a blindfold. Luke Sawyer, we'll give the time to you."

The screen then flashed to a good-looking reporter named Luke who reported very odd news. I wasn't too keen about it since I didn't think it was revolutionary. Sure, the kid was talented and all but it didn't seem like it could change something in this world. Was I being too harsh? Well, I was just being realistic.

After the two-minute report, the screen showed Leila and Christian once more.

Christian spoke this time, "Meanwhile flowers are available in the streets of New York for Valentine's Day and since it's only twelve days until the most lovable day in—"

He stopped. He stopped speaking.

My heart stopped when Christian began to laugh sarcastically. Leila who was sitting right next to him, conscious about the rolling cameras laughed along with him and it was obviously fake. In between her teeth the question came through, "Why are you laughing?"

Then I watched my best friend almost ruin his career.

"How can this be the most loveable day in the whole world? Valentine's? If people truly cared about each other every day would be Valentine's Day! People are hypocrites right now! If you care about someone, give them flowers every day! If you like someone, don't treat them like a trash and most of all if you love someone, DON'T CHEAT ON THEM!"

I was chanting, "Don't rip the paper! Don't rip the paper!"

Then he ripped the paper he was holding. I understood why he wore purple and green since he looked like The Hulk right now.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" He glared on the screen before the commercials cut off.

"Hell!" I exclaimed, still fazed about it.

"Meow!" Melon responded.

 **FEBRUARY 2, 2017 – 9:45 PM**

Christian looked worse now that he's in my condominium unit. His usually slick hair was dishevelled and the dark circles under his eyes were becoming too visible. He didn't have the violet coat on and his green shirt had some unbuttoned ones. He looked like a mess and it was almost breaking my heart. I could take any pain but this one? It just felt unbearable.

He sat on my couch and finally spoke, "I just ruined my career."

I sat down next to him and realistically analysed, "You've been contributing a lot to the TV station and I can guarantee you that everything's gonna be okay. You'd be facing punishments thought."

"Punishments," he groaned before his hands rubbed his weary eyes.

"Hey . . ." I whispered and he still wasn't looking at me. "Hey Christian!" "Hey! I am here!" "Christian? Hey?" He looked at me and he still looked tired and unhappy. No, I wasn't going to let his night end like this.

I unleashed the singer in me after all this time and stood in front of him. He raised his brow then laughed when I showed him my worm dance moves and my goat singing voice.

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothing but a heartache_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothing but a mistake_

 _Tell my why_

 _I never wanna hear you say,_

 _I want it that way!_

I sang it better this time

 _You are my fire!_

 _My one desire!_

Christian laughed and laughed and it took too long before he stopped. I just stood in front of him with my heart getting warmer and warmer by the minute. He just looked so beautiful even at this state. He was finally smiling and it was almost as if nothing happened at all.

Then he gradually turned serious.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I flushed when he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face right to my stomach. He did that for awhile and my hands automatically soothed his hair then rested on the back of his neck. He looked up at me, chin rested against my belly, eyes so grey that it reminded me of a storm.

"Thank you, Ana. Thank you for always being here for me."

I didn't say anything.

I tried to harden my heart but it was almost impossible since his arms felt like cotton.

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy. Lol. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your reviews have always been heartwarming. You all make me want to write more each time I read them. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, private messages, and favorites! This story feels better to write because of you.**

 **FEBRUARY 3, 2017 – 9:17 AM**

Freedom Fighters was established in the late 1970's with Rhian Flynn as the president. She was heartbroken because of a man named John but still she believed that life is beautiful. She wanted to make others feel about it to and thus the birth of the organization occurred. Rhian's turning sixty the next month but she's still alive and kicking. She's very kind and I enjoy being her Vice President.

We host different monthly events and we provide aid for the broken-hearted. Each activities differ and there's just fun in the org. No wonder why we have a total of three thousand four hundred fifteen members in New York alone.

The monthly activity for February is the busiest one since it's Valentine's Day. Even though each of us are singles, we still celebrate it since we believe that love comes in all forms. It may not be the romantic kind of love but it could be a love between a mother and a son, or a best friend to another. Love is not just about being romantic. Even though Christian was The Hulk last night on TV, he was right about making every day Valentine's Day.

We have our own headquarters and since Rhian's busy taking care of her niece, I was the one who presided the meeting among all other officers . . . except Kate. I wondered where that woman was.

If Christian's my guy best friend then Kate's my girl best friend. I thought it was odd that she's not here.

"Fellow Fighters, we are going to have a Valentine's Day celebration on the day itself and I really want it to be special especially for the new members of the organization. Where's it going to be?"

The business manager, Luke Sawyer answered me, "I already contacted Harper's Mall and they already agreed. We're gonna take over the fountain area of the first floor and we're gonna have some singers too as well. The singers will not be famous though since the budget focuses more on food."

"Thank you, Luke! You've done your job well! Now my other concern is that who's making the flyers?"

A girl named Andrea raised her hand and stood up, "Ana, the flyers are being made right now and it is as you ordered. It's pink with some shades of red and it invites people to be happy especially when they're single."

"Oh right! This is not for us alone. We are also doing this to increase the number of membership. I have this idea where we can have an immediate registration booth. Can you facilitate it, Andrea?"

"Absolutely!" She was more than eager.

I was about to discuss more with them but someone knocked on the door and it was revealed to be Kate. She looked bashful and I was becoming suspicious. This really wasn't her at all. The door was half-opened and I only got to see her face.

"Kate, you're late. Come in you bitch!" I jokingly said.

She smiled sheepishly, "Bitch, I need to talk to you."

Okay, this really was something.

 **FEBRUARY 3, 201 – 10:00 AM**

"I didn't mean to fall in love, Ana. It just happened! I know I've been here for three years but I think that I am already ready for love. I am really sorry—"

"Kate, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. We're here because we don't want to be bitter around relationships, right? I am definitely going to miss you. You've become a great secretary to the organization but love is love, right?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Oh, Ana!" She hugged me and her tears just fell freely. She was crying, "He's the one for me! I am so in love! I am really in love! I cannot stop what I feel! Oh . . ."

I was kind of emotionless but she was my friend so I empathized, "There there!" I patted her back and just felt the sadness deep within in me. I wasn't mad at her, of course but her finding someone made me realize how alone I was.

 **FEBRUARY 3, 2017 – 10:10 AM**

I was back to the conference room and everyone waited for me. I walked there alone without Kate and everyone looked like they knew what was going on. As officers, there was a wall we plastered our pictures on and I carefully removed Kate's. Everybody gasped and I just gave them a lovely smile. She's my best friend and even though it made me feel sad for myself, I was very happy for her. Her eyes told me that she was really in love.

"She's not a Freedom Fighter anymore?" Jose asked.

"No, she's not," I confirmed and everybody nodded.

Andrea said, "May God bless her."

Then I cleared my throat and acted as if nothing just happened. I got to say that it makes me feel good to host this meeting and I won't let the thought of Kate being in a relationship ruin my leadership skills.

"So guys, how about our social media posts? I thought we were having a four-minute vignette about two lovers who fell apart and realized they're better when they're single. What about it? Have we done it already? Who's assigned?"

Jose shakily raised his hand and he was giving me the vibes that something was wrong.

"Ana, we still haven't started shooting yet since the actors keep on rescheduling. I assure you that they'll be here in New York at five and then we're gonna start."

I pursed my lips and strictly glared, "Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure! Absolutely sure! Definitely sure!" His laughter was faked though.

"Your jargons tell me you're lying, Jose."

He looked scared now, "I . . . am n-not lying."

"Very well then I'll be there at five too. Meeting dismissed."

"WHAT?" Jose cried.

 **February 3, 2017 – 2:34 PM**

I was inside a room in the Freedom Fighters Headquarters cutting out some hearts for the decoration and I was trying my best to keep them far away from Christian. He was ripping the hearts into two like some mad person he was. He still kept on ranting but this time it wasn't about Corinne anymore. He was ranting about his job suspension.

"How can they suspend me for two weeks, Ana? Don't they realize all the sacrifices I've done for the company? If you were them would you do the same?"

"Yes," I answered while cutting more hearts.

His chair was spinning but this time it stopped, "Why, Ana? Why are you doing this to me? Don't you realize that this is already an act of treason? You are taking their side now. Ana, are you even my best friend?"

I slammed the scissor and cut-out hearts on the table and glared at him, "Christian, you were crazy! You were so unprofessional! What's bad about Valentine's Day, huh? Why are you acting as if it's the end of the world? Christian, it's just Valentine's and you turned mad! You ripped off the paper! Come on! You were like the Incredible Hulk."

Christian smirked, "Yeah, I was incredible."

I just rolled my eyes and continued cutting. My hand was kind of aching now that there were more than three hundred stars I've caught and they're far from Christian to be safe.

"You know what's worse, Ana?"

"What?"

"They've assigned me to do some coverage for Valentine's Day."

Then I laughed as if it was the greatest joke ever. My hands shook so much that it let go of the scissors. He was frowning at my reaction but I can't help it. I already imagined him dressing up like Cupid on Valentine's while reporting. He would just be in a diaper with a bow and arrow. That would be the real punishment and not the suspension.

"Whatever, Ana. Traitor," He told me but I still continued to laugh.

"Wait, it's getting warm here." It really was warm. Somehow I forgot to turn the fan on. He was already sweating so he stood up to open the fan and as the wind blasted to my direction, my heart went to all directions while the hearts were flying everywhere. They were on the air then to the right then to the left.

"Now I could catch some and rip 'em!" Christian sounded like an evil cartoon character when he said that.

The paper hearts were all around the room and they were in different colors. Christian did caught some then ripped them violently. I've tried to stop him but this time I was laughing harder. There was a heart cut unevenly and it was really big.

"Now that's my heart!" Christian pointed out.

I caught it first though. "Now I got your heart."

He was smiling when he said, "Yeah . . . you got it."

My laughter gradually faded.

 **FEBRUARY 3, 2017 – 4:55 PM**

"Ana, I am so sorry but the two actors quit! I don't have any control in that anymore," Jose was just as stressed as I was. I was really angry and Christian just stayed silent right next to me. Jose had some of his crew who were just as disappointed as he was. I wasn't mad at Jose but I was mad at the entire situation. We really needed this to boost the membership number and to have some more popularity.

"Jose, why in the hell would they quit?! THIS MUST BE NOT HAPPENING!"

As I screamed, the thunder roared too. The rain poured right away but Christian opened the black umbrella and gave me a temporary shelter from above. He was holding the umbrella with his left hand while the other hand soothed my back. He always did that whenever I was angry.

"Calm down, Ana. Would you like a forehead like Yoda's?"

That wasn't enough to calm me down though. I was just frustrated since too much was going on.

"That's it! I have an idea!" Jose exclaimed.

"What idea do you have, Jose? The video's due on the fifth since we need more people to gather on the fourteenth! Come on! Tell me about your idea!"

"You and Christian will be the actors!"

"WHAT?!" We screamed together.

"There's fire between you two . . . so let's shoot now?"

Oh boy . . .

 **NINE YEARS AGO - August 17, 2009 – 11:16 PM**

Unlike Christian, Elliott was the wilder brother. They were born into a prominent family and Christian was the one who practiced etiquette and playing by the rules. He was an overachiever while Elliott, on the other hand, was the total bad boy. He was ditching class while making out with different women and rumor had it that he's taking drugs. I won't be surprised if it were true.

The house part was boring me because red cups and drunken people weren't really my thing. I thought I would enjoy it but I just can't seem to. My feet led me to Christian's room, the only quiet place in the Grey mansion. I twisted the door open and there he was reading a thick textbook.

"Studying on a Friday night?" I said as I sat right next to him on the bed.

"Don't tell me you haven't done this before," he replied.

"I did and it cost me my social life."

"Social life? You are my social life."

"Ha-ha, that's very sweet of you!" I sounded sarcastic but my heartbeat accelerated.

He continued to read and he was really concentrating. I looked over the front of the book and it was entitled, " _Debate: How to Do It Well_ ". I just nodded at that. Christian's been really good at debates too. He was a prodigy, as I've mentioned. I was quiet since I knew he was concentrating. He was always the best speaker and best debater since he always played the whip of the team.

The silence was interrupted because of my cough. I coughed for about three times and Christian slammed his book shut. He placed it on his bedside table and concern was written all over his face. His eyes behind his glasses told me that he was really worried, "You have a cough? Have you taken meds?"

I didn't want to show him I'm weak so I sarcastically replied, "I was doing some beatbox."

I coughed twice and he mimicked it. Whenever I coughed, he would follow right after until it did sound like we were two people who were doing some beatboxing.

Cough. Cough.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

Cough. Cough.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

Then we stopped when Christian coughed for real. I was laughing roll on his bed then we coughed together without a tune. It was real this time. We were lying down facing his blank ceiling then our face locked into each other's gaze and slowly and slowly and slowly . . . the two of us kissed.

 **PRESENT – February 3, 2017 – 5:11 PM**

We were in front of Time Square and it was raining like crazy, but the crew seemed to be ready rain or shine. If I wasn't just desperate, I wouldn't have done this. Jose was really concentrating since cinematography was his thing. He's a professional photographer and videography seemed to work well with him too.

I was in a yellow dress, all glammed up while Christian wore a suit and it pissed him off since it made him miss his job. He was across the street blocking some ways of the pedestrian. Though from afar, we still communicated. He wiggled his brow, telling me he's getting bored and I wiggled my brow as well.

Jose explained to me, "I've explained it to Christian so you don't have to worry. The scene is this: the two characters met for the first time under the rain and then it was love at first sight. Please don't laugh or anything since we can't afford having you dried up. The rain's loud so all you have to do is concentrate. Look at Christian, look at him all throughout the walk and when you're finally in the middle, just stare at each other."

I nodded and Jose gave me two thumbs up.

"Lights . . . Camera . . . Action!"

The rain hit my skin and it wasn't the softest of touch. It was really cold and I was already shaking. The lights of New York were around me and the busy people with empty faces just pass by like a blur. It was all about him who was walking towards me. He was looking at me with that expression that screamed hunger and thirst for years. We were ambling our ways and I noticed his hair was getting wet. Was mine doing the same? There were dews running down the sides of his face and his wet shirt formed the magnificent shape of his body.

It was all about him.

It was all about Christian.

We've finally reached the middle Jose directed us and our eyes never take off each other.

It was almost like magnet when he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved together and he was sucking my lower lip. My wet hands pressed to his slippery cheeks and the ferocity of the movements of our lips increased.

"Cut!"

"Okay, cut!"

"Cut!"

I can't stop kissing him.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviews, please? Happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the private messages, reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys certainly are the best readers I could have. Now on to the next chapter**

 **FEBRUARY 4, 2017 – 8:24 AM**

"I don't know why but since the first time we met I always told myself that you are the one for me. From the very first glance, I knew that I needed to see your face every single face," Christian told me as we were inside this café inspired by Old Hollywood.

There were photos of classic Hollywood films like Roman Holiday, Casablanca, All About Eve, The Sound of Music, and many more. It just added the feels of the moment since we were surrounded by the golden age of films. The moment was better because of the venue.

"I would say the same," I was stirring the coffee in the same way my stomach was stirring deep inside.

Christian's eyes glimmered and with convincing words, he told me, "Can we be officially together now? I know we've shared some moments where we showed each other how much we cared, but can we be so much more? Can we be official?"

That was the question I've longed him to ask me since the beginning of our friendship.

"Yes, of course!" I was beyond sure.

Then our hands intertwined and everybody around us started dancing. The waiters were snapping their fingers making sure that they were in sync with the music playing on the background. Everyone was on the table dancing some old Hollywood dances and Christian and I looked at them very confused but at the same time very happy.

"CUT!" Then Jose put a stop to the fantasy.

It was back to reality when Christian and I felt very awkward again. Since that kiss from yesterday, it seemed like the two of us were scared to say anything to each other. His back was straighter than usual and I immediately knew that he was getting uncomfortable with me. I knew that he was completely aware of my awkward feelings too since my fingers were shaky.

Jose, on the other hand, was completely clueless, "That was a nice shot! Everybody did a fantastic job! This is like a remake of La La Land and you guys just make great actors. It just felt so real!"

It was real . . . well, at least, for me.

He continued putting on his professional persona when he complimented Christian and I, "It will be because of you that the membership of Freedom Fighters will increase! They will really love your chemistry and since we have already shot the heart-breaking scenes then I can definitely guarantee that Rhian will approve of this!"

Christian mumbled, "Thank you". I can sense that he was slowly moving on from everything that had happened in his life for the past four days—from the breakup to the mini-breakup with his job.

"I am just glad that you didn't add anything to the script like that kiss from yesterday which was hot, I admit." Why did Jose have to say that? Why did he have to remind us of the sudden kiss we had yesterday? Didn't he have any sensitive bone to his body? Oh, I was definitely glaring at him now.

Then when I looked over to Christian, there was a weird expression plastered on his face. He just looked like a completely different person and somehow his eyes were yearning. I didn't know why but he looked like he was nervous about something.

I was not even sure if I wanted to know. It could just hurt me.

 **FEBRUARY 4, 2017 – 9:03 AM**

"Goodbye everybody! I am heading to work now. "The Adventurers" will have a brand new season so that means a lot of work for me. Goodbye!" I bid goodbye to each and every one of them but I didn't do the same with Christian. I just faced him and gave a faked smile.

I cringed as I turned my back and almost ran to my car. Too bad I wasn't as fast as The Flash.

"Ana?" Christian called out and when I almost entered the car he grabbed me by my hand and spun me around and it wasn't that harsh though. He seemed to be careful even he was being forceful.

"Yes, Christian?" I gulped. For heaven's sake! This was my best friend! Why was I acting all weird around him?! Will I ruin us because of one kiss? Oh right, there wasn't even an "us".

"Why do I have the feeling that you are avoiding me?"

"Well, it's your feelings so why are you asking me?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You're being sarcastic again, Ana. Why is it that you can't be nice even just a single day? I just want to know why you've been avoiding me like plague the whole day. You can't even look at me and that's not normal!"

"Christian . . ." I was so hesitant to tell him.

"Come on, just tell me!"

"Because you have body odor! You smell today!"

He let go of my arm just to smell both his armpits and he was frowning at me. "I didn't forget to apply deodorant today, Ana so please tell me why you're shunning me all of a sudden."

"Why do you have to be like this, Christian? I am not avoiding you, okay? Here are the keys to my house. Since you are temporarily jobless, I would want you to have a part-time job. You could catsit for Melon, okay? I am not avoiding you. Wait for me until I come home, okay?"

"So I'm a catsitter now?" He complained but nevertheless he still took the key.

"Yes, you are! Forget about mass media right now. Just focus on cat media!"

He rolled his eyes and simply became frank, "Is this all about the kiss?"

I was silent then. I wanted to say something but all I did was stutter and I hated myself for it. Why couldn't I just pretend that I was so strong about it? After all this was just Christian and I was pretty sure that he would by my lie if I gave an Oscar-winning performance.

Christian confirmed, "This was really about the kiss, huh? Let's talk about it later. You need to work and I gotta say that this isn't the right place to talk about it."

Heck! I shouldn't have given him the key!

 **NINE YEARS AGO – AUGUST 18, 2009 – 7:55 AM**

We were in the hallway and it was a usual day at school. Not to be stereotypical or anything but the jocks were bullying the nerds and the popular girls were getting all the attention. Teachers were stumbling due to different paper works. Yes, it was pretty normal but for me, I wasn't feeling normal. Christian and I kissed last night and it wasn't normal!

Best friends never kiss at all! They could kiss but on the cheeks only or even on the hand. Lips were definitely off limits when it came to kissing friends. It wouldn't be friendship at all. It just didn't seem like it. I knew he was having a debate competition today and it was enough to keep him busy and I had enough time to get over it.

I was so certain he was busy with his debate but why did I just hear his voice?

Why was he calling me right now?

"Ana? Ana?" He screaming my name from the hallway and he just seemed real stressed. He looked as if he was up all night.

As soon as he reached me I could almost hear the entire pace of his breathing.

"Hey, what's up with you? Why have you been running, huh?"

"I just need to tell you something about last night—"

"Well, you have a debate right now, am I correct? Last night you were reading a lot about how to be a good debater and I am sure you're going to apply it now. You are going to nail this! You will be like this man who would win both best speaker and debater award! You're gonna win," I talked too fast.

"You know that it's not about that, Ana—"

"Oh about Elliott? Gosh, he is such a player! Do you know what? I've seen him making out with another girl last night and I almost told his girlfriend but then again, his girlfriend was making out with another boy and I thought that 'okay, you guys can cheat on each other and I'll be right here watching'", why do I have to blubber?

"Ana, why are you being like this?"

"Well, because you have a debate in thirty minutes and—"

"It's about the kiss we shared last night, Ana!" He screamed and everybody was looking at us.

Literally every single eyes were on us and I can see those eyes were peering and wanting to see what scandalous sight this was. There had been rumors about me and Christian more than just being friends and this would be the confirmation. I definitely felt concerned about this and I was becoming very conscious. Why did it have to be so public like this?

Of course, I wanted to tell him what I truly felt—I wanted to tell him that the kiss meant so much to me and that I could ask him to be my boyfriend right now.

But I was scared of being publicly rejected. I knew that he only saw me as a friend and nothing more.

So I made the bad decision to utter, "It meant nothing, Christian. It was just a kiss."

Everyone made an "oh" sound then Christian looked as if I just slapped him. I was sure he was just concealing his feelings. I bet he was relieved that I knew how to face reality and he didn't have to feel guilt at all. It was meant to be this way.

"Very well then," that was all he said before turning his back and managed to pass through every high school student who was blocking his way.

And in that day Christian lost in their debate.

 **NINE YEARS AGO – AUGUST 20, 2017 – 10:40 PM**

I had been having trouble sleeping for days. It was almost as if the days became so dragging. I just realized that maybe I've hurt Christian. Guilt was eating me up and it even haunted me in my dreams. I was thinking that maybe it would've been better if I didn't make him face public humiliation. He was definitely embarrassed about what our schoolmates thought.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Mom entered my room and I thought it was creepy.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I can sense that there's something wrong." Oh this was one of the moments when it seemed as if Mom and I had an invisible link in our hearts.

"Mom . . ." Then I began to cry. I hated crying in front of her. Ever since I saw her cry when Dad left us, I felt as if she was being so weak and I didn't want to be a weak girl like her. She was never a strong woman in my eyes but it seemed as if I was holding on with my life to her.

She sat down my bed and held me while I cried. I didn't even know why I was crying. Tears just sprang freely and my back was shaking. She kissed the top of my head and tried to pacify me. I was holding on for dear life while she was keeping me together. Mom waited until I had the courage to tell her everything.

Then I discovered that I should have told Christian what I've really felt. I shouldn't have kept it to myself. There were a lot of regrets but was it too late to fix them?

Mom listened to all of my dramatic explanation tirelessly. She saw how restless I was.

Then she advised, "I've already known that you've loved Christian from the start. He just gets your craziness, you know. He's the only person who can keep up with how studious you are and how strongly you stand up for your beliefs. As long as life goes on, it's never too late, my dear. Why don't you just go to him and tell him everything. Fix this."

 **NINE YEARS AGO – AUGUST 21, 2017 – 8:31 AM**

Kate and I were in the same hallway while she talked about the new topics for world literature. She just can't seem to get over how Brad Pitt was so hot playing Achilles and it was definitely weird when she marvelled over how oily his body was. She was definitely the kind of girl who gets crazy over abs.

Forget about muscles and biceps and abs, I wanted to talk to her about my issue.

"Kate, I have something to ask you."

"Shoot! Ask me."

"Do you think it's too late for me to apologize to Christian?"

She answered, "No."

I was taken aback, "No? Kate, are you joking."

"No, I am not joking."

"Kate, come on! We're serious here."

The way she looked made me feel really scared. She was deadly serious and the word 'no' wasn't a good sign anymore. Then she revealed, "How can he be your best friend when you do not know? Ana, Christian's been seeing Stephanie for two days now. I even saw them eating each other's faces."

"What?" My heart trembled in pain and I wanted to cry right at the moment.

Then the confirmation was there when Christian walked into the hallway holding hands with Stephanie, the prom girl herself. Then it was almost as if the world came crashing down on me. This was reality and reality said that Christian and I weren't meant to be together at all.

 **PRESENT - FEBRUARY 4, 2017 – 7:18 PM**

I was back home from a very busy day at work that almost consumed all my creative juices. Melon greeted me like she was welcomed to have me. It made me doubtful though; was she grateful I arrived or was she grateful that the food arrived?

"How was catsitting?" I asked Christian who was sitting down my pink couch. He hated the color since day one and vowed not to sit on it, but life gets too hard to stand sometimes so he just sat instead. Yes, pun intended.

"Oh, I was feline bored but still it went purrfect," He stood up and walked to the kitchen right now. He was watching me feed Melon and he was used to it. I wanted him to have a cat too but he said he's not fond of pets since there's no fatherly bone in his body.

After I placed the food on Melon's glittery pink plate, I faced his serious face and the expression almost felt as if it was the same as nine years ago.

"About the kiss, Ana . . ."

"Christian, don't worry. It didn't mean anything—"

"It didn't mean anything? So why did you kiss me?" His voice was firm and it intimidated me.

"Well, uh . . . uhm . . ."

"Ana, I remember it was just like this nine years ago but can we please grow up now? Can we please act as if we're the matured adults we think we are? I think it's time to face the truth: there's an attraction going on between the two of us and you've been denying it from the start."

"Christian, you're confused. You've broken up with Corinne and—"

"It's about us, Ana."

"There's no 'us', Christian."

Now he looked as if he was punched right at the gut.

A few minutes later he nodded to himself and bit his lips, "Well, you can say whatever you want but us or no us, I still can do this."

With one swift moment: he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

Clothes on the floor.

Pants and Moans.

Bedroom and Window Lights.

Highs and Higher Highs.

It was just us.

 **A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Lol. That was a weird kind of ending. We still have nine days to go 'till Valentine's Day (in my story, at least). Now what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now that Hospital Heart's completed, I can definitely focus on Fifty Shades of Red. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites and reviews! Now let's proceed to the story.**

 **FEBRUARY 5, 2017 – 6:48 AM**

How do you know that you are best friends?

You are best friends when you share secrets together, and when you hate the same people. You are best friends when you can tell everything but still continue to like each other. To have a best friends means to have someone you can eat popcorn with while watching old movies on TV—to tell each other that you're gonna poop without feeling ashamed.

Do best friends have sex? No, they don't, Ana. No, they don't.

How did I end up here? I have woken up alone on the bed and completely sore and naked from last night's . . . workout session. I use my elbows as support for me to sit down and what I can sense is the aroma of coffee and the sweet scent of pancakes filling the air. Oh dear! Christian's still here! Panic has consumed me again. How can he still be here? Hasn't he realized that last night may not have any meaning at all?

Well, it did mean something to me but I don't know how it meant to him. I didn't want to risk my cards by being transparent about my reaction from last night's workout session. I'd like to think more of it as a physical activity that releases endorphins, and not what it really was.

I didn't want to face him at all since I didn't know where this could lead us. We're best friends and I wouldn't let one night change our deep our bond was. This had been for ten years already and I just hated how things could alter because of one thoughtless act we did last night. Was I being defensive? I had no clue but I just didn't want to see him.

The plan was simple: get a tank top and shorts, put them on. Then grab formal attire and bring it to the shower. Crawl to the bathroom and just storm out of the condominium unit. That should be simple, right? Despite of the discomfort my muscles had I still managed to do the first step and little by little I started to crawl like a conscious caterpillar.

I had it all figured out with my steps. I was crawling then crawling in an attempt to avoid Christian's face. But as soon as I reached the front door my eyes met his feet and when I looked up, he was already staring at me with full confusion.

This ain't just my lucky day at all.

 **FEBRUARY 5, 2017 – 7:25 AM**

Christian sworn off the will to have a domesticated life ever since we were in college but it didn't mean that he didn't have any breakfast skills at all.

After I had bathed, I wore a peach shirt with black Capri pants then ate the pancakes he prepared for me. The coffee had the perfect amount of sugar and I just got the foreign feeling like we were a married couple who just had a great morning after a blissful night. Well, I didn't want to feel that way but feelings can't be supressed at all.

As for Christian, he was pacing back and forth. He was completely far from the poised persona I have known since day one. Right now he looked like he feared something and it bothered me since he was usually an epitome of confidence. His copper hair was leading in all directions while his grey eyes were completely wary. He had a different outfit, one of those that are found inside his drawers here.

Was it right for best friends to have drawers in their own places? I guess so.

Being the chill person I was, I decided to break the ice, "You know what? These pancakes are delicious! You know what? I remember one of the episodes of the news show when you interviewed Gordon Ramsay and he didn't even curse you! I wanted him to call you bad names and I was unsatisfied when he didn't! I guess it's because you are a great breakfast chef and—"

"Ana," he said my name almost solemnly.

"Christian," how did my voice have no confidence?

He then uttered, "Ana, let's talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

"You know what last night was about, Ana. Didn't you feel it? There was a connection between the two of us! You were completely there. You were there with me, right? You must have felt it too."

"So what if I felt it? That doesn't change anything!"

The Christian nine years ago would've stormed off but we've grown up now and as he looked more handsome, so was his maturity level raised. He rolled his eyes then calmly talked me through it, "Please don't deny it, Ana. I haven't slept last night."

"Huh?"

He took a hold of my hand then naturally locked his fingers with mine. His eyes met my blue ones when he said, "I watched your face the entire night."

I cannot find the words to say.

Christian then closed the space between us and both his hands were pressed on each side of my cheeks. He caressed them almost as if they were the most fragile things he had ever touched. Last night was raw and a bit rough but he reminded me that he was soft too last night and that he was tender with me. There was that look in his eyes where he's almost pleading.

"Ana . . ."

I tried to rationalize, "Christian, you've just broken up with Corinne and—"

"I want to give us a chance, Ana. I want to take a risk with you. I want to see what we are capable of becoming. It had been ten years, Ana and we've wasted so much time. So why don't you give me a chance—give us a chance? For once, let's just try."

He didn't give me enough time to answer him when he pressed his lips against mine. I didn't kiss him back though since I was too shocked. He pulled away but still held my face.

"What do you say to that?"

I exhaled, I didn't even know I was holding my breath, "What I think right now . . . is that I should work and you shouldn't have seen me naked at all." I gently tossed his hand away before standing up. I can sense that he wasn't satisfied with my answer but he was able to keep things in controlled.

So I did what I do best, I just run away from everything with a strong personality, "I have to go to work. You know, career comes first more than anything!"

As soon as I twisted my doorknob, Christian called out my name and when I looked back at him, he was already back to my playful best friend then he said, "What's wrong with me seeing you naked? You were naked when I first saw you."

Why did he have to remind me?

 **TEN YEARS AGO –JANUARY 7, 2007 – 8:13 PM**

How can I be a junior in high school yet still have a body like this?

It was one of those nights I dreaded the most. I know that Mom's lonely and she didn't have any other company, but did she have to bring friends here? I'd rather be spending my time typing something with my laptop rather than facing some new visitors sitting on our couch. That's what I am doing right now though. I was the top student so I had to study and study. The papers were scattered all over the floor and I've memorized everything I needed to.

There was one thing bothering my mind though: was it true that I had no curves?

I overheard some girls judge each of the students just this morning and when they talked about me, they talked about how smart I was but I lacked curves. Don't get me wrong but I usually don't listen to these stuffs and I usually don't get affected, but I'm just a human being too and I just want to check.

What I did was that I faced my mirror naked, taking off everything that covered my body. I moved around from different angle so I could just check if I did have curves or not. Well, I was skinny but I didn't look unhealthy. I turned around and my hands were on my boobs. They weren't too small or too big. I started to doubt them though. Was the other one smaller or was the other one bigger? I thought they were the same size.

I was facing the mirror upfront when the reflection of the door behind me opened and it was a boy who froze at my sight. He was unbuckling his belt. I froze too and after approximately five seconds, both of us screamed at the same time.

"AHHH! GET OUT OF HERE!" I wrapped myself with my quilt before throwing him all my pillows. Was this guy an attacker? Was he a burglar? (He looked handsome to be a burglar though). Regardless of his looks I still screamed at him and threw things.

"I'm sorry! I thought this was the bathroom and just needed to pee and—" He wasn't able to speak since I continued to throw books at him (I'd regret throwing my precious babies later).

"What is going on here?!" Mom was there and she gasped when she saw me naked and wrapped around my blanket while his belt was unbuckled and the button of his pants were opened.

What a misunderstanding we've caused.

 **TEN YEARS AGO – JANUARY 7, 2007 – 9:50 PM**

Mom was freaking out after what she saw. It turned out that the guy's name was Christian Grey and he was a son of a prominent family who Mom met due to real estate deals. She just sold a mansion to them and right now she seemed to regret that decision since what happened with Christian and I was too awkward. I automatically redden just by the thought of it alone.

I was on the front porch and when I'd look at the window, I could see Christian's mother freaking out. If my mother was freaking out then his mother was doing the same but a thousand times more intense.

"Hi. You up for coffee?" I looked to my right and it was no other than Christian who seemed calm now. He seemed cool and he acted as though we didn't have an awkward encounter a while ago.

He handed me a cup of coffee and I accepted it. He sat right next to me and for some reason I just grew comfortable with him. He appeared to be a very tranquil person. I took the time to really look at him now and he was very beautiful. His grey eyes were glimmering whilst he looked at the sky, and his profile simply compared to those men I saw in GQ Magazine. Christian was pretty handsome and a person must be blind to deny that fact.

He caught me staring so I cleared my throat and stated, "Your mother's worried."

"Yes, she is."

"Why? Does she really think that we . . . "

"No, she doesn't think that way. My older brother, Elliott . . . You can say that he's a prodigal son. He likes to sleep around and we have had a total of seven pregnancy scares so far. She just has this trauma when it comes to us and our sex lives."

"Oh . . ." As soon as he said the 's' word I was back to feeling awkward.

Christian showed maturity when he courageously talked about it, "You know what? I am really sorry, Ana. I am just not into visitations. I'd rather be at home studying for future examinations."

The moment he said that, it was almost as if I found someone who could completely understand me.

He was staring at the sky for a few moments while I was just staring at his face. He seemed to be concentrating so when he asked me, "What do you think of when you see the stars?"

I instantly answered, "I don't want to trade places with them. I don't want to see what humans do since there's so much bad that is going on."

Then he gives me the look I cannot decipher.

He tells me, "We sure are gonna be something."

 **PRESENT DAY – FEBRUARY 5, 2017 – 3:15 PM**

"Ana, didn't I tell you that this episode must have a sex scene? Ana, fans have been waiting for this ship to finally get laid! They have been waiting five seasons for this couple and you refuse to write a sex scene for them? What is wrong with you?!"

The thing about working for TV shows was that there were a lot to consider. You should consider your boss, the viewers, the characters, the producers, the actors, and everybody except the writer who makes the solid foundation of the series.

People have been shipping two characters on the show for years now and it's the first time their ship was sailing. We had a meeting about a sex scene which I must write but I can't just seem to write it without cringing. The mention of sex reminded me of my night with Christian, and it was something I'd like to be untouched since I don't want to get hurt.

He might say that he wants us to have a chance but what if Corinne comes back?

He will easily leave me.

My boss, Elena asked me, "Ana, are you a virgin?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Then start acting like it!"

Like what I said: ain't my lucky day.

 **FEBRUARY 5, 2017 – 7:12 PM**

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"I still have your keys," he was sitting on the couch and Melon was on his lap which was very odd since Melon only showed her butt to me and never to him. He was patting her and she seemed to enjoy it. Christian looked fresh and was in a different outfit. It meant that he went home to change then come back here. I looked around and the place was tidied up. I guess this was temporarily jobless Christian.

He could be my housecleaner.

Even though the tidied place might have cheered me up, it just can't. I was still upset about this day since a lot has happened. My mind's a mess ever since I woke up and add to that, Elena just got mad at me. I couldn't afford to have a bad reputation especially with my career.

Awkwardness or no awkwardness, I sat right next to my best friend and rested my head against his hard arm. Melon moved to my lap and Christian instantly knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Ana?"

I shook my head, refusing to give him the answer.

"Come on, Ana, just tell me."

I shook my head again.

"Smile now. Come on. Smile." He was smiling but I clearly wasn't mimicking him.

I was still too upset.

"Don't make me do it, Ana."

"Do what?"

For the first time in our friendship, he did something to comfort me. He usually would just say silent with me but I didn't know what came over me. He stood in front of me suddenly transformed into a Bakstreet Boys member. Who knew he had a great voice?

 _You are my fire, the one desire . . ._

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothing but a heartache_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothing but a mistake_

 _Tell me why_

 _I never wanna hear you say_

 _I want it that way!_

He was freestyling and he looked even more handsome when he was still silly. Before I knew it, I was laughing and my stomach ached too much. He knelt in front of me laughing at what he just did. Yes, that song would make him smile but this was the first time he did the same to me. We were laughing and laughing, as if nothing else mattered. It was like I didn't have a bad day at all.

As soon as our laughter faded, I was face to face with Christian as he was still kneeling down.

"Christian?"

"Ana?"

"I'll give us a chance." Christian's eyes brightened after what I said.

"Meow, " even Melon was happy.

 **LAST NIGHT – FEBRUARY 4, 2017 – 7:25 PM**

He was kissing me and it was ferocious. He unzipped my clothes, lips never parting from each other. We were lost in our own worlds. It was almost as if we have forgotten that we're only best friends and not lovers. We have forgotten that this could ruin us. Our lips moved together and sooner than later his tongue asked for an entrance.

Our tongues danced together as my dress fell down the floor. Both his hands were on my cheeks while mine were placed on his hard abdomen through his shirt.

We were kissing and kissing until . . .

" _We interrupt this program to bring you Courage the Cowardly Dog Show! Starring Courage, the Cowardly Dog_!"

The two of us pulled away to laugh. The television was still on and it was on Cartoon Network. He turned it off before he pressed his forehead against mine. Our eyes were trapped in this intimate gaze and there I realized that skin to skin could just be bodies while the eye to eye could mean the soul.

We were like that for a few minutes and that was when the hope was brought back to life:

I could mean something more to him.

Sooner than later we were back to kissing.

 **A/N: What did you think of the chapter? Reviews? Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
